creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żołnierz
Był zmierzch. Andy siedział jak co wieczór na ganku i patrzył w gwiazdy. Wieczory o tej porze roku były bardzo przyjemne. Nakrył się kocem i chwycił za książkę, żeby uciec od trapiących go myśli. Był przystojnym, wysokim, dojrzałym mężczyzną. Miał wyrzeźbione ciało, delikatny zarost, wyraźne rysy twarzy i krótkie włosy, na których pojawiał się czasem jakiś siwy kosmyk. Był tak silny, że bez trudu mógłby równać się z niejednym młodzieńcem. Jego żona Sylwia wyjechała na parę dni do przyjaciółki. Andy nie był jednak w stanie odpędzić kłębiące się w jego głowie wspomnienia. Wszedł do domu, ubrał płaszcz i wyszedł w mrok. Spacerował ulicami miasta mijając puby, cluby i bary. Mijał przeróżnych ludzi lecz nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi. Doskonale wiedział gdzie podąża. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł całe miasto. Zwolnił dopiero, kiedy kroczył już ścieżką znajomego parku. Powoli spacerował przez park w ciemnościach. Tylko słabe światło księżyca oświetlało mu drogę. W końcu trafił pod wielką, marmurową tablicę w sercu parku. Na górze widniał napis: "Dla wszystkich tych, którzy polegli w imię Ojczyzny". Przy tablicy stały cztery, czarne lampy, które oświetlały wygrawerowane w marmurze imiona i nazwiska poległych żołnierzy. Andy bez trudu odnalazł przyjaciela wśród setek a może nawet tysięcy nazwisk. Położył dłoń na wygrawerowanym nazwisku. 'Larry Powter, lat 22. Poległ dla chwały Ojczyzny'. Larry... - Westchnął mężczyzna ciężko przywołując w myślach twarz kompana. Naraz przypomniał sobie niezapomniane przygody kiedy to od dziecka byli z Larrym nierozłączni. Przypomniał sobie nieprzespane noce i niepowtarzalne godziny spędzone w pubach i na potańcówkach gdzie byli królami parkietu. Przypomniał sobie kiedy poszli do wojska i kiedy wysłano ich na poligon. Zawsze wzajemnie się wspierali. Przypomniał sobie ślub z Sylwią, która była przecież siostrą Larrego. Widział oczyma wyobraźni jego oczy. Głębokie, niebieskie oczy, które zawsze patrzyły na niego z pełnią zaufania i wiary. Pamiętał jak Larry ryzykował życie w jego obronie. Bez wątpienia Andy bardzo wiele mu zawdzięczał. - Larry - ciągnął Andy a w jego oczach wzbierały łzy. Wciąż opierał dłoń o marmurową tablicę w miejscu, gdzie wygrawerowano i upamiętniono Larrego Powtera. Andy spuścił głowę. Wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza nieśmiertelnik. Dwie metalowe blaszki na łańcuszku. Różniły się trochę od tych standardowych noszonych przez żołnierzy. Na jednej z nich było bowiem wyryte: "Larry Powter, 1951r. Rh+", a na drugiej: "Niech świadomość walki za braci doda mi odwagi!". Andy ścisnął mocno blaszki w dłoni. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu i spływały po policzkach. -Wybacz przyjacielu.Gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś powinienem być tam z tobą. Powinienem zginąć w chwili kiedy ty zginąłeś- Andy nie zauważył jak po jego dłoni cieknie krew. Ściskał blaszkę tak mocno, że ta wbija mu się w skórę. Schował ją po dłuższej chwili z powrotem do kieszeni. Otarł łzy i odwrócił się. Oddalał się od marmurowej tablicy chłonięty przez mrok zastanawiając się, czy Larry patrzy teraz na niego i czy mu wybaczył. A może idzie obok niego w ciszy w pełni rozumiejąc dlaczego Andy tak postąpił parę lat temu. Być może patrzy na Andyiego z pogardą i ani myśli mu wybaczyć. Te myśli trapiły mężczyznę od lat. Krocząc tak na pamięć w głębokim zamyśleniu spostrzegł, że znajduję się przed własnym gankiem. Wszedł do domu. Była późna noc. Rozebrał się i położył na łóżku. Leżał na plecach i założył rękę za głowę. Wpatrywał się w sufit i długo nie mógł zasnąć. Tej nocy znowu słyszał w głowie krzyki i wybuchy. Powoli zapadał w sen... - Larry! - Krzyknął Andy zginając się wpół. Szybko uświadomił sobie, że to tylko sen. Westchnął ciężko i pogładził twarz dłonią. Odruchowo chwycił swój nieśmiertelnik zawieszony na szyi. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł do kuchni. Zegarek wskazywał parę minut po trzeciej w nocy. Andy otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął sok. Pociągnął parę łyków i spojrzał na barek. - A niech to... - Podszedł do barku i wyciągnął whisky. Nalał do szklanki i poszedł do pokoju dziennego. Stanął przy komodzie, gdzie stały rodzinne zdjęcia. Wolną ręką pochwycił zdjęcie, gdzie stoi wraz z Larrym. Ubrani są w mundury i obejmują się ramionami uśmiechając się. - Twoje zdrowie przyjacielu... - Andy pociągnął łyk. Usiadł na fotelu i skończył trunek. Mężczyzna obudził się w fotelu ze zdjęciem przyjaciela w ręku. Szklanka stała na stole obok. Nie pamiętał kiedy zasnął. Nagle usłyszał coś w kuchni. Zerwał się na proste nogi jak najciszej potrafił i udał się w kierunku kuchni. Jeśli ktoś próbował go obrabować to źle trafił. Andy był bowiem w stanie obezwładnić każdego. Jednak musiał sprawdzić z kim ma do czynienia. Przeciwnik mógł mieć broń lub mogło być ich paru. Mężczyzna stanął za drzwiami i przyglądał się. Ku jego zdziwieniu zobaczył w kuchni jednak Sylwię, która robiła porządki. - Sylwia? Ale... co ty tu robisz? Nie miałaś być u Wiki? Sylwia zmierzyła Andiego złowrogim spojrzeniem. Andy nie miał pojęcia o co może chodzić. Wytrzymał spojrzenie i milczeniem zmusił żonę do mówienia. -Ah Andy... Co ja z Tobą mam?- z jej twarzy zeszła złość, która zdawała się ustępować trosce. -Wieczorem chciałam do ciebie zadzwonić. Było już dość późno a ty ciągle nie odbierałeś. Postanowiłam wrócić. Kiedy rano wróciłam do domu wszystko zrozumiałam. Znowu spałeś w fotelu ze zdjęciem Larrego.- nastała krótka przerwa. Sylwia spojrzała na męża ale był on jakby nieobecny. - Domyśliłam się, że poszedłeś do parku... Ale Andy... Życie musi się toczyć dalej. To co się stało to się nieodstanie. Nic nie mogłeś na to poradzić. Andy poczuł straszliwy ból w sercu. Nie miał odwagi powiedzieć prawdy Sylwii. Ona również kochała Larrego. Kochała go najbardziej na świecie. Jej ojciec umarł kiedy była małą dziewczyną a Larry był dla niej starszym bratem i ojcem w jednym. Ale Larry musiał zginąć. Musiał? Andy nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie miał odwagi się przyznać. Kim stałby się w oczach żony? Ach, gdyby mógł cofnąć czas. - Przepraszam - powiedział w końcu ochrypłym głosem. - Ależ nie masz za co przepraszać kochanie... To ja przepraszam, że cię zostawiłam na tę noc. - Masz rację... Życie musi toczyć się dalej. Nie mogę ciągle do tego wracać bo przestaniemy normalnie funkcjonować. Jakoś to będzie. - Będzie dobrze kochanie. Obiecuję - Sylwia przytuliła męża. Stali tak w objęciach dłuższą chwilę - On nie chciałby, żebyś się zadręczał. Chciałby, żebyś był szczęśliwy. - Wiem skarbie... Wiem.- Andy udał pewność siebie, choć w głębi duszy nie był pewien swoich słów. Nie wiedział czy Larry mu wybaczył. Czasem zastanawiał się czy Larry dalej chce, by Andy był z jego siostrą. Mężczyzna wolał nie odpowiadać sobie na to pytanie. Odpowiedź mogłaby być dla niego bolesna. Nim się obejrzeli ponownie nastał wieczór. Sylwia i Andy byli bardzo dobranym małżeństwem. Bardzo się szanowali i wspierali a do tego byli swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Andy przy nikim, z wyjątkiem Larrego, nigdy nie czuł się tak swobodnie. Andy coraz poważniej myślał o dziecku. Byli małżeństwem już parę ładnych lat ale mężczyzna nigdy nie był gotowy na bycie ojcem. Może pojawienie się dziecka dałby mu jakąś ulgę? Na razie jednak musiał poukładać sobie parę rzeczy w głowie. - Kochanie? - zagaił Andy kiedy żona kończyła sprzątać w salonie- Może przejdziemy się na spacer? - Oj, nie dzisiaj Andy. Dzisiejsza noc jest zimna a mnie boli głowa. Chyba położę się zaraz. - No dobrze. - zgodził się Andy. Ucałował żonę w czoło i chwycił za książkę, którą usiłował przeczytać poprzedniej nocy - Więc połóż się a ja sobie poczytam. - Tylko nie siedź za długo - Sylwia uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała męża w usta - Dobranoc Kochanie. Andy zabrał książkę i wyszedł na ganek. Usiadł się na ławie przed domem i zaczął czytać. Noc była jednak bardzo zimna, co było dziwne o tej porze roku. Andiemu nie wystarczał jeden koc. Rozejrzał się po okolicy ale nie widział nigdzie żywego ducha. Okolica jednak wyglądała tej nocy inaczej. Coś strasznego wiło się w mroku. Andy poczuł zimny dreszcz na skórze. Zaczął czytać lecz powtórnie nie mógł skupić się na książce. Jego myśli znowu walczyły na poligonie ramie w ramie z Larrym. Mężczyzna wyciągnął nieśmiertelnik z kieszeni. Zaczął myśleć o śmierci, przemijaniu i przyjaźni. Poczuł straszny chłód. Zaszeleściły liście na drzewach. Zerwał się delikatny, zimny wiatr. Choć zdawało się to niemożliwe robiło się coraz ciemniej. Andiemu zdawało się, że gasną lampy. Rozejrzał się ponownie. Wtem na widok wyłaniającej się z mroku postaci poczuł lodowaty dreszcz na plecach. Zaniemówił. Postać dziecka wychodziła z mroku. Andy patrzył sparaliżowany. Nie mógł się jednak przyjrzeć. Książka wypadła mu z rąk. Wstał i podszedł do balustrady, żeby mógł spostrzec coś więcej ale uświadomił sobie, że już nic nie widzi. Musiało mi się przywidzieć. -Lepiej pójdę już spać- pomyślał. Odwrócił się aby podnieść książkę lecz w tym momencie aż podskoczył w przestrachu. Strach sparaliżował go to tego stopnia, że nie mógł wydać z siebie żadnego odgłosu. Cofnął się i przywarł do balustrady plecami. Czuł jak łomocze mu serce i ściska go w gardle. Kolana stały się miękkie. Chłód zdawał się być lodowatym oddechem. Andiemu wydobywała się para z ust. Na ławie siedziała zakapturzona postać. Jej czarna, poszarpana peleryna okrywała ją całą. Nogi nie sięgały nawet do podłoża. To było dziecko. Pod kapturem nie było jednak nic widać. -Nie bój się Andy. Nic ci nie zrobię.– Zabrzmiał łagodny głos. Postać zdjęła kaptur z głowy lecz to na pewno nie uspokoiło Andiego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Postać, a raczej mała dziewczynka okazała swoje oblicze. Okaleczona twarz i długie, czarne, poszarpane włosy. Sine dłonie i wyłamane paznokcie. Lecz nie to najbardziej przeraziło Andiego. Jej puste oczodoły przyprawiły mężczyznę o dodatkowy dreszcz przerażenia. Czerń jaka je wypełniała była głębsza od mroku nocy. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń. Nagle jej dłoń stanęła w ogniu. Takiego ognia Andy nie widział nigdy. Czarny i zimy ogień wił się w ręku dziecka aż przeistoczył się w czarną kopertę. Andy nadal stał sparaliżowany. -Mam dla ciebie list Andy- ciągnęła dziewczynka- Czy domyślasz się od kogo? -List? - Zapytał Andy z wysiłkiem by nie wydać z siebie pisku.- Ale... Kim ty jesteś? -A jakie to ma teraz znaczenie Andy?-mówiła dziewczynka spokojnie i uniosła kącik ust.- Jestem posłanką śmierci jeśli to ci w czymś pomoże. -A więc to koniec...?- Zapytał Andy nie ukrywając przerażenia i grozy. -A jaki tam znowu koniec? Jest tylko przejście z życia do życia. Ale to nie moja działka Andy. Ja tylko dostarczam listy. -Listy? Ale od kogo? -Od tych, którzy sami nie mogą ich już wysłać Andy. Larry długo zwlekał aż zdecydował się na wysłanie listu. Wiedział jak trapi cię sumienie i nie znał innego powodu aby ci pomóc. -Larry? To list od Larrego? A więc mi wybaczył?- W oczach Andiego pojawiła się nuta nadziei. -Widzisz Andy...- ciągnęła dziewczyna -to nie jest takie proste. Larry ma do ciebie żal o to co zrobiłeś, ale mimo to chce ci pomóc. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Czy chcesz otworzyć ten list? - Otworzyć? List? No tak. Naturalnie, chociaż to wszystko... - Wydaje ci się nieprawdopodobne? - urwała mu dziewczynka -Wiem Andy. Niecodziennie spotyka się posłankę śmierci. Andy nie odpowiedział. Pochwycił list w czarnej kopercie i powoli zaczął go otwierać spoglądając na posłankę. Czuł jak jego serce wali a on sam nie może w to wszystko uwierzyć. W kopercie znajdował się pożółkły papier. Andy wyciągnął go i przyjrzał mu się. To była zwykła pusta kartka. Czy to jakiś żart? Czy Larry nie miał mu nic do powiedzenia? Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? - Ale tu nic nie ma - rzekł Andy zdziwionym głosem. Dałaś mi pustą kartkę. - Otwórz serce Andy. Wsłuchaj się w głos sumienia i spójrz mi w oczy... - Andy z trudem przełknął ślinę przypominając sobie twarz dziewczynki. Spojrzeć jej w oczy? Ale jak? Andy skupił się na chwilę i starał się uspokoić. Zamknął oczy i wrócił myślami do tego dnia kiedy zginął Larry. Otworzył oczy. Na pożółkłym papierze zaczęło się coś pojawiać. Andy z początku myślał, że to będą litery ale mylił się. Na pożółkłym papierze powstał obraz uciekającego żołnierza. - Spójrz jej w oczy jak ci kazała Andy! - Mężczyzna stanął jak wryty. Słysząc głos Larrego ponownie poczuł lodowate dreszcze. Jego kolana nie wytrzymały. Mężczyzna upadł. Klęczał teraz przed dziewczynką, która mówiła głosem jego dawnego przyjaciela. Był przerażony i chciał odwrócić wzrok od czarnych oczodołów posłanki ale nie był w stanie. Zupełnie jakby jego ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś Andy!? Nie tak się umawialiśmy! Mieliśmy sobie pomagać a nie odwracać się od siebie!- Andy w oczach dziewczynki zauważył poligon. Żołnierze biegali między okopami. Widział siebie i Larrego. Widział jak Larry upada ale nie pomógł mu wstać. Nie pomogły prośby przyjaciela o pomoc. Andy uciekł do okopu zostawiając Larrego. Widział teraz jego niebieskie oczy pełne strachu i rozczarowania. Zatapiał się w obrazach powstałych w oczodołach posłanki śmierci. - Jak mogłeś mnie tam zostawić Andy!? Byłem ranny! Ufałem ci! Uciekłeś! Ja też miałem marzenia! Też pragnąłem wrócić do domu i założyć rodzinę! Wiesz jak bardzo kochałem Wiki! - Larry ale ja... - Zamilcz! Wystarczyłoby, żebyś się po mnie wrócił i pomógł mi wstać. Jakoś byśmy uciekli... - głos Larrego wyraźnie złagodniał. Nastała chwila ciszy. - Przepraszam Andy... Niepotrzebnie na ciebie nakrzyczałem. - ciągnął Larry przez dziewczynkę. - Ale miałeś prawo Larry. Masz prawo być zły i mną gardzić. Zawiodłem cię jako żołnierz i towarzysz broni, ale przede wszystkim jako przyjaciel. Zawiodłem cię.- Głos Andiego zaczął się łamać - To ja cię przepraszam Larry - kontynuował mężczyzna już przez łzy - Przepraszam cię tak bardzo. Powiedz tylko co mam zrobić. - Ach, Andy. Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby cię osądzać. Poniosło mnie. Już dawno ci wybaczyłem. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Ja wybaczyłem tobie ale ty nie wybaczyłeś sam sobie Andy. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak się tutaj rujnujesz i zadręczasz. Chciałem ci jakoś pomóc. - Zrobię co zechcesz Larry. - Niestety nie mogę ci nic doradzić. Taka jest umowa. Ale dobrze cię znam i wierzę, że wybierzesz słusznie. I pamiętaj Andy. Niech świadomość walki za braci doda ci odwagi. - Co to ma znaczyć Larry? - Poszedł - powiedziała posłanka swoim głosem. - Lerrego już tutaj nie ma. - Ale o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - Otrzymanie listu wiąże się z pewnymi konsekwencjami Andy. - Jakimi? - Będziesz musiał dokonać wyboru. - Wyboru? Posłanka wstała i w jej dłoni ponownie zapłonął czarny ogień. Tym razem pojawiło się czarne pióro. - Możesz umrzeć, możesz żyć z tym dalej, możesz cofnąć czas albo ponieść karę. Posłanka wręczyła pióro Andiemu. - Masz czas do północy aby podjąć decyzję. Cokolwiek postanowisz zapisz na odwrocie listu. - A jeśli nic nie zdecyduje? - Oj Andy... Uwierz mi, że lepiej już wybrać śmierć niż nic nie zdecydować. Andy trzymał pióro i list, a raczej pustą kartkę i spojrzał w gwiazdy. - A Larry? Powiedz, czy on jest... - kiedy Andy się odwrócił posłanki nigdzie nie było. Gdyby nie trzymane pióro i kartka zapewne zacząłby podważać to, że w ogóle ją widział. Spojrzał na zegarek. Był kwadrans po dwudziestej trzeciej. Nie została mu nawet godzina. Andy wszedł do domu i podszedł do barku. Wyciągnął whisky pociągnął mocny łyk. Położył kartkę na stole. Spojrzał jeszcze na zdjęcie Larrego. Nie zastanawiał się długo. Kiedy ujął pióro, aby napisać swoje postanowienie zauważył, jak otwiera mu się żyła na nadgarstku. Przyjrzał się temu. Ze zdziwieniem patrzył na rozciętą żyłę, z której nie płynęła krew. Zaczął pisać. Dopiero teraz krew z jego żyły płynnie popłynęła po dłoni i wstąpiła na końcówkę pióra kreśląc płynne litery na papierze. Andy uniósł wzrok znad kartki. Odłożył pióro i spojrzał na zdjęcie. Krew przestała płynąć a rana natychmiast się zasklepiła nie pozostawiając najmniejszej blizny. Pióro i kartka w tym samym momencie ponownie stanęły w czarnym, zimnym ogniu. Ogień je strawił równie dobrze jak je stworzył. Mężczyzna wyprostował się jak do toastu . Uniósł powtórnie butelkę whisky patrząc na zdjęcie Larrego. - Niech świadomość walki za braci doda mi odwagi - powiedział głośno. Siedział w koszarach. Poprzedniej nocy napadli ich i zdawało mu się, że tylko jemu udało się ocaleć. Był przerażony, schowany między regałami, skulony, bezbronny. Oddychał nerwowo i czuł jak pulsują mu skronie. Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi. Wiedział, że musi uciekać. Przełamał w sobie strach. Teraz albo nigdy. Wstał i powoli wychodził z ukrycia. Zobaczył coś. Na środku ciemnego pokoju coś zwisało z sufitu. Podszedł bliżej. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Chciał uciekać, krzyczeć, umrzeć. Uciekaj – tkwiło mu w głowie, pulsowało niczym krew w skroniach – Uciekaj, uciekaj, uciekaj! Czaszki z kręgosłupami przytwierdzone do sufitu – uciekaj! – jeszcze cieknąca krew tworząca czerwoną kałużę pod słupem powiązanych kręgosłupów. Odruch wymiotny. Uciekaj! Kto…? Co mogło to zrobić!? Smród. Kości przyjaciół. Śmierć. CO TO MA BYĆ!? Coś powala go na ziemie. Krzyczy. Uciekaj. Krzyczy. Krzyczy. -Andy! Przestań już! To tylko sen!– Poznał ten głos. To Larry! Otworzył oczy, chwycił go mocno za ramiona wbijając w nie swoje paznokcie jeszcze w trwającym przerażeniu. Spojrzał na Larrego. Patrzył w osłupieniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Odzyskał go, odzyskał przyjaciela i szanse na odzyskanie tożsamości i czystego sumienia. Trzymał go, czuł, słyszał, widział. - Larry. Powiedział Andy z niedowierzania. - A kto ma być? – Larry siedział przy jego pryczy. Byli w obozie. Poznawał to miejsce bardzo dobrze. Widział znajome twarze i wrócił do wojskowej codzienności chociaż miał wrażenie jakby był już w świecie gdzie nie było wojny a on nie był już żołnierzem. Miał Déjà vu tak silne, że nie był przez chwilę w stanie stwierdzić co jest jego rzeczywistością. Nie pamiętał innego świata. - Wszystko w porządku stary? Napędziłeś mi stracha. - Taa. Nie wiem co się ze mną stało. Boli mnie głowa. - Niedługo ruszamy. Zbieraj się, zaraz tu będzie dowódca. - Już idę. Andy wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do baniaka z wodą i napił się. Następnie przemył twarz zimną cieczą. Spojrzał w lustro. Był młody. Idealnie ułożone, ciemne włosy i zielone oczy. Patrzył przez chwilę w swoje odbicie odnosząc dziwne wrażenie, że wczoraj wyglądało inaczej. „To niemożliwe” – pomyślał. Uśmiechnął się i zabrawszy swoją broń udał się na zbiórkę. Na korytarzu przechodził obok kalendarza. Zauważył dzisiejszą datę. Oniemiał. Przystanął na chwilę. 15 kwietnia 1973. Ta data była wyryta w jego marmurowej podświadomości. Zamyślił się ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Stanął w szeregu. Stał obok Larrego. Zaskoczyli ich na drodze. Wracali do swojego obozu kiedy usłyszano wystrzał.Kogoś głowa eksplodowała. Andy miał na sobie krew. Byli w pułapce. Wystrzały, wybuchy, krzyki. Nagle zapomniał jak odbezpieczyć broń.Zastygł z ciepłą posoką krwi kompana na własnej twarzy. Podbiegł Larry. - Weź się w garść! Musimy wiać! No już! – Andy oprzytomniał. Widział ciała kompanów i słyszał wrzaski. Zaczęli biec w stronę obozu. Larry biegł za nim. Wybuch. Tom Hawkins padł na ziemie. Larry zatrzymał się i podbiegł do niego. - Larry musimy wiać – mówił Tom w okropnym bólu. Pomóż mi wstać. Musimy wiać. Larry proszę.– Larry spojrzał na niego. Tom miał wyrwane nogi. Tracił mnóstwo krwi. Larry nigdzie nie widział nóg! - Larry pomóż mi wstać! Nie mogę wstać! Pomóż mi! - Tom… - Tom spojrzał w dół. - Larry! Ja nie mam nóg! BOŻE! JA NIE MAM NÓG! Larry uciekaj. Uciekaj stąd! Larry wstał. Biegł na oślep w stronę obozu. Andy widział go. Kolejne wystrzały. - Andy! – Mężczyzna odwrócił się. Jego przyjaciel leżał na ziemi. Oberwał w nogę. - Andy szybko! Pomóż mi wstać! – Larry wyciągnął do niego rękę. Do okopu zostało trzydzieści metrów. Andy przepraszał go w myślach. Był przerażony. Odwrócił się od niego i… Nagle jego wewnętrzny głos mu zabronił. Musiał wrócić po Larrego. Wiedział, że musiał. Każda komórka jego ciała wiedziała, że musi pomóc Larremu wstać. Krzyczał. Zaczął strzelać na oślep biegnąc do przyjaciela. Chwycił go pod ramie. Już nie daleko. Piętnaście metrów. Wybuch. Dziesięć. Wystrzały. Pięć. Krzyki. Andy pomógł Larremu wejść do okopu. Strzał. Ból przeszył jego ciało. Padł na ziemię. Czuł jak traci przytomność. Kątem oka zauważył postać. Znajomą choć był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. Mała dziewczynka w ciemnej pelerynie. Za nią wysoka postać. Śmierć. Nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Słyszał stłumione krzyki. - Ktoś musiał zginąć Andy. Dla równowagi. Nie chciałam Ci tego mówić bo jeszcze zmieniłbyś zdanie… A ja bardzo chciałam przeżyć to jeszcze raz. Wiem, że miałeś nadzieję, że przeżyjecie oboje… Muszę cię stąd zabrać… Ciemny pokój. Nigdy przez nikogo nieodnaleziony. Regały. Na regałach słoje a w nich… Nie pytaj. Na środku pokoju kałuża krwi. Nad nią słup połączonych kręgosłupów i przytwierdzonych do nich czaszek wisi przyczepiony do sufitu. Mała, upiorna dziewczynka układa na regałach słoje z oczyma. Kieruje się do wyjścia. Patrzy na jedną z czaszek wiszących we wspomnianym słupie. Uśmiecha się nieznacznie widząc jeszcze wiszący na kościach nieśmiertelnik. "Niech świadomość walki za braci doda mi odwagi". Kategoria:Opowiadania